A conventional buckle is applicable for a backpack, a protector, clothes, or a belt. For example, the conventional buckle is connected with the two straps of the backpack, the protector, the clothes, or the belt.
The conventional buckle contains a male connection member and a female connection member which are connected with the two straps respectively, wherein the male connection member has two hooks, and the female connection member has a locking orifice defined thereon and coupled with the two hooks of the male connection member. After pressing the two hooks, the male connection member is removed from the female connection member quickly. However, the conventional buckle has defects as follows:
1. The two hooks of the male connection member are removable by way of a telescopic spring or a torsion spring, but the telescopic spring or the torsion spring is accommodated in the male connection member by using a bolt element difficultly.
2. The male connection member and the female connection member have two through holes defined on two ends thereof respectively and configured to connect with the two straps individually. However, the male connection member, the female connection member, the two straps cannot rotate to a desired angle, and the male connection member and the female connection member are fastened troublesomely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.